Mysteries and Secrets
by insanity.My.ReAlItY
Summary: It was like father said, it's quiet and small but not too small. I could feel something deep within me, there was something here, a mystery to be uncovered. AU


This is an AU there will be many pairings mainly RumBelle.

Emma, Henry and maybe others will not exist here, I will tell you as I go.

This is a High school fic. Enjoy and tell me if I have misspelled or if you need something to be clarified.

* * *

"People say children are the future, they are humanities tomorrow. Yet, children are mistreated, lied to, left to fend for themselves and in some circumstances replaced.

All living beings have the instinct to survive, but humanity seems to have the instinct of self-destruction. But even then I have hope that not all may be lost for us."

"Belle, help me." fathers strained voice pulled me from my book, he was carrying a row of books.

His hands were shaking, ready to let them plummet to the ground. I placed my book in the counter and ran to him.

"Papa, you shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff." I took them from him and continued to admonish him. He'll give me a heart attack one of these days.

He looked sheepish and a bit embarrassed, I felt a bit guilty than but I couldn't let him have his way. He needs to take care of himself more.

I place the books in some box close to the door, I went to help father with the rest of the packing. I couldn't help but feel sadness and nervous with each thing we packed.

We're going somewhere, don't know where exactly but father tells me it's some place far and secluded.

I don't want to leave my home, the place mother used to love, the garden and the view of the mountains from here. She loved making stories in her work room, while I played next to her and slept on her couch.

But, father wanted to leave it all behind, he wanted to start anew and forget, I can't blame him, but running away isn't the answer. I've tried talking him out of it but in the end all I could do is give in, lessen his pain.

Now, I can only hope he finds the closure and peace he needs.

When the finale box was packed and the house was finally emptied I decided to not be nervous, to take this as an adventure like one of mama's books.

I must be brave, just like each main character, like a hero.

I smiled and got in the car, 'this is an adventure, Belle, and you must be brave, be brave Belle.'

The trip was silent and awkward, although I tried to talk to papa, point to interesting places on the road, but fathers gloom just grew the further away we got.

I think he regretted making such a rash decision but I knew him to be a stubborn man. So, even if I tried to convince him to go back, it would only agitate him and make his resolve harden.

After a while I grew tired of trying and closed my eyes, 'I'll rest, then try again'. But, my body grew heavy and my eyes were stuck like glue, I fell asleep.

For the next six days this became a routine, I would try to include papa in my resolve to make this situation as lively as possible. There were times I thought he would finally give in until he saw something that reminded him of mama and he would drown in depression.

We would stop at night at inns, eat at dinners in midmorning and buy food for the road. At times I wished I knew how to drive, papa looked exhausted every time we couldn't find a place to stay.

In the middle of the night my dad woke me up, I sat up and looked around, a shiver swept through my body. Trees as tall as building where consumed by a thick cloud of mist, making the forest look eerie and mysteriously hunting.

Even though the cars light helped us stay on the road, I was still afraid we would crash with something or run over someone.

'Be brave Belle.'

I looked at papa, willing myself to ignore the scene, he looked worried and guilty. I wanted to smile and assure him that everything was fine but his words stopped me.

"Belle," he grabbed my hand, "if this becomes too hard you can tell me."

My heart glowed and thumped in happiness, since mother died he hasn't asked about my well being, or my thoughts.

I placed my other hand on top of his and squeezed it. "Don't worry papa, it takes a lot to scare me."

He smiled then, and I couldn't help but feel happy and hope. The smile he gave me wasn't like the ones he used to give me when I was small with pigtails and a chipped toothed smile. But is was a smile, it was a enough to reassure me that this was a good idea, that we would be fine and we could find happiness.

He took his hand away, I sat content to look outside, even if it was a scary scenery it didn't look as hunting.

It was a whisper, and I don't think I was meant to hear them, but they still brought elation and pure pride to me, "My brave Belle." I had to stifle a cry.

This time the silence wasn't heavy or suffocating but welcomed. The wind would disrupt it at times, but other than that we were at peace.

After a few hours of peaceful silence, even though it was still a bit far, I could still see a big sign with dark letters at the side of the road, just a bit though.

'Storybrooke.'

It sounded childish and something I might find in a fairytale, but at the same time it sounded like adventure.

"Is it here papa?"

I really wanted to stay here, but if we were only going to go through than I wanted to know before my mind took off to adventure land.

"Yes, this is the place, it's quiet and small but not too small."

When we got close I could see a 'Welcome' on the sign.

'Welcome to Storybrooke'

It took a couple of minutes, maybe thirty, to finally see houses and cars. It was late at night so I didn't expect anyone to be out, but I could imagine the town buzzing with life.

People dining and saying hello to one another while they ordered, some even laughing about the days job.

I could imagine children in the little park we passed, playing and some laughing others crying because they were to adventures.

See people going in and out of shops with bags in their hands.

Although it was dark I could still make out an aging library. I felt a tug at my heart to see it in such a state of decay, it seemed Storybrooke had its own sense of irony. I would have to rectify that somehow.

The hospital was still open, of course it was, but not like others that I have seen, while others had ambulances coming in and out, waiting for a disaster to happen this hospital was just...still. I was sure they had people ready for any accidents but it seemed that night accidents were rare here. Or maybe it was just today?

There were many things, I was sure but none that caught my attention at that moment.

It was like father said, it's quiet and small but not too small. But, I could feel something deep within me, there was something here, a mystery to be uncovered.

* * *

Okay people's help me write this better because I am sure it's just pure sh** right now. Pls!


End file.
